gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Storm
A Gravity Storm is a large, black hole that consumes anything or anyone in range. The first gravity storm is seen when it is seen sucking up Eugie from his home in Gravity Rush. Gravity Rush The first Gravity Storm, as mentioned above, is first seen as Kat saves Eugie from being consumed by the Gravity Storm. Later, after meeting Gade, he explains how people have been separated from their families by these Gravity Storms. It also consumed parts of the cities around Hekseville. In order to return the lost parts of the city, Kat had to go the Rift Planes to recover them. The Rift Planes appear to be strange locations beyond these storms. Gravity Storms can appear at any given time without warning, though the conditions for one to occur are unknown. They are a serious threat to the people who live within range, though it is not known what actually happens to those who get caught in one; it is possible that they end up in a different world, as Kat, Raven, and Syd did at the outset of Gravity Rush 2. Some deactivated facilities around the city allow Kat to clear the storms by fuelling their furnaces using precious gems. Gravity Rush 2 Gravity Storms are something of an obscurity in Jirga Para Lhao, though strange gravitational activity in the mining areas often cause the large Nevi to appear, or in rare cases, allow Kat to explore the Delvool Mining Trench. In the three years that Kat was absent, the Hekseville Defense System was established with the intent on protecting the citizens of Hekseville. After the Nevi are taken out by Kali Angel (and Kat when she returns), the storms will clear, allowing odd machines known as "bubs" appear and harvest any gravitational energy that remains. Even so, after Kat returned to Hekseville, gravity storms have occurred less frequently. Delvool Trench Mine Under certain conditions at a mining site within a gravity storm, a secondary gravity storm can be seen in a specific location, in which interacting with it will take Kat into a deeper and unique layer of a mining site. Each layer contains these secondary gravity storms that allow Kat to go deeper into the trench mine, where she will also encounter stronger Nevi and Nevi that cannot be encountered anywhere else outside the main story. At certain layers the player (as Kat or Raven) can find somewhat clones of "Night Gale", Fi, Eliminators, Kali, Neu Hiraleon, Yunica and Permet, Grigos, Garrison, rebels and machines (these can be in one layer), Kali with Durga, Mutated Kali and Elektricitie. 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 are the first five "clones" in order. The other five are 46, 47, 48, 49 and 50 also in order. The "Night Gale", Fi, Kali, Yunica and Permet and Kali and Durga fights are the ones which Kat, Raven, and the enemies can talk to each other. Gallery File:Gravity_storm.jpg|A Gravity Storm from Gravity Rush 2. Trivia *If Kat gets too close to Gravity Storms, Dusty will meow and teleport her back to the city. *Smaller storms can be engaged as enemies in ''Gravity Rush 2'', each one spawning more Nevi and a giant hand, just like the first storm Kat faced at the start of both games. Category:Enemies in Gravity Rush 2